dangers of the dark
by supergirlsyd
Summary: michelle and tony are heart broken when the leave sunny california. but when they dicover a mistery and must solve it. for a teenage vampire boy whos life is changed by a girl with every talent in the world who has the mind to save this family and a strange ancestor. and then she ends up with another guy ? will gregory keep her? gregory/oc[michelle]/oc? 'UP FOR ADOPTION'
1. Chapter 1

Dangers of the dark

I do not own the little vampire I own my OC's

**CHAPTER ONE :  
**

**Gregory: 17**

**Michelle: 16**

**Tony: 8**

**Rudolph: 10**

**Anna: 9**

**Austin: 22**

**Seth: 19**

_Michelle's POV._

"Wake up, WAKE UP MICHELLE!" I hear my little brother tony push me awake.

"What tony "I say a little angry.

"I'm scared mickki, can I sleep with you , please"

"Sure fair enough". I say trying to sleep but my dad, bob come flying in with my Hurley and starts jumpin about trying to see what had happened.

"What's going on in here" he asks realising that nothing really happened.

"My Hurley seriously, tony had a nightmare and he's in here."

"Okay get some sleep you two" he calls putting my Hurley back on the stand trying not to drop the sliotar.

"we'll try to". I called to him sarcastically.

In the morning mum made breakfast and tea. I got up and fell out of bed. Im not gonna have a good day, I can feel it. I went to my bathroom and got ready. My school didn't use a uniform so I walked into my closet and pulled out my navy skinny jeans, my nice white t-shirt and my grey striped shirt. I have dark blue eyes and dark brown hair and perfect teeth and a nice light tan and a very skinny body, like see your ribs and bones body, also im pretty tall being 6 foot 3. I walked down stairs and met tony and my mum at the breakfast table and started to eat my breakfast. I grabbed my lunchbox from the fridge and ran out to the car after my hamster Bennie the wee rascal was an adventurer and loved to get out, but sadly I didn't want a hamster pancake like his sister Feah. We got into the car and were away. My dropped us of at school, thank heaven, after she was on the wrong side of the road and nearly crashed into a tractor. Will we ever survive here, I wonder.

* * *

At school I'm the new kid and well let's just say no one likes a new kid. All accept Angus mc Ashton, who won't leave me be. He's after me alright. He's always touching me and kissing me on the cheek. Just being a perv.

"Well I notice there is a new girl here right mates" he turns to the lads beside him and he glares at me.

"Yeah and why do you care" I reply.

"Well it's my job to meet the new lassies and well get to know them". He smiles deviously and I push past him and go to class.

* * *

At four mum came and got me from school and told me to babysit. Fun. Well tony isn't that bad but I had more on my mind, Angus told me to meet him by the cemetery at 10 or he would get my father fired. How will I get to do this and babysit tony?. So ill just ell him I'm goin to the shop or somethin on that lin. I drop my bag on my bed when I got home and my dad had a surprise for tony.

"Well dad a hole in one would be a great score to win this match, don't you think"

"yep how's the wind mickki"

"Perfect" I said and licked my finger and held up my index finger.

I opened the door and dad potted a small ball into tony's room and I potted the ball in, me with my many sports talents potted it in perfectly.

"a golf club" he said looking happy.

"yeah a juniors tep for you both".

"no kinding dad this is sound". i said looking at my new pink golf bag with clubs and golf balls in it and my name in sparkly gems on the side.

I left the room and went to see mum she had a black and silver gem dress on which touched the floor and beautiful dimond earrings. i wished i had. my mum was beautiful for the party at the McAshton house tonight but i had others problems on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the little vampire I only own my oc's.

**CHAPTER TWO**

I walk into my room and set my new golf bag beside all my other sport equipment. I hear a knocking at the door and dad goes to get it but it's a babysitter. What? Are you serious mum had just told me I had to look after tony. My phone went off. It was Angus. Seriously how'd he get my number?

MEET ME IN GRAVE-YARD MUST TALK. IF U DON'T BIG TROUBLE.

Are you serious? Well I have to go then. I sat in my room thinking. ONE: how to leave without tony finding out, or even if he did find out he'd try to look for me. TWO: this better be important 'cause it's freezing even though it's April. Oh yeah it's my birthday in two weeks on the 14th. I'll be seventeen.

"Tony what ups buddy"? I ask.

"Nothing chelle, just drawing"

"Fair enough we need milk so I'll be back in ten minutes, oh and if the sitter comes tell her you're going to bed when I get back okay".

"Kay bye" he replied and something dropped as I closed the door probably just his pencil.

I walked out the door and started for the grave yard, still reading this dumb text. Its he's wasting my time or this is serious. I walked into the grave yard and stood there till he jumped out and scared me out of my tree. He grabbed my waist and I felt his hard chest again my back. His hand was slipping and I lifted my foot and kicked his shin. He drops me like fire and throws me to a wall and I knock my head again the wall 'oww that hurt' and grabs my wrist real tight causing my wrist to go purple with my blood condition, it happens when someone is ruff on me. Next he leans against my back once again and rested his hand on my stomach.

"Not so fast Thompson" he said next he locks my hand between my shoulder blades and I shoulder him in the stomach. He grips tighter and speaks

"Alright lass listen to me… he started while breathing on my neck". [How gross is he, hey buddy there's this thing call toothpaste yeah use it once and a while] "Let's see your dad works for my grandfather, and if he finds out what you're doing to me, I don't think you want poor daddy to have no job do you? So to repay me you have to be my girlfriend, right". [What, eww that's total gross and even if he paid me three million pound still no].

"I can't I'm with someone already" I lied quickly not thinking.

"Well then who?" he lost grip and I ran and fell into another boy. I heard Angus coming so I jumped in to him and hugged him. [Thank goodness a miracle] angus came round the corner and he stopped in front of us looking at me angrily.

"This is my boyfriend Angus".

I needed to improvise and I leaned into the stranger and kissed him. Thank goodness he didn't drop me or run off but, he kissed me back. Angus left in a fit of anger and I let the boy go.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got off him and stood in a daze in front of him. I saw he was around my age, a little taller than me about the same high as Seth. He wore a long leather jacket and leather skinny jeans and a yellow and black strip shirt. His hair was spiky and all over the place. He had a smirk on his face and pushed me to the wall in behind me and looked me in the eye. He thought a minute and then loosened.

"How can it be you?" he muttered.

"What not me?" I ask trying to get an answer. He sat me down on a bench he looked weak and I looked at him in amazement trying to figure why hasn't he left yet or have eaten me.

"Do you know where I can find a cow?" he asked and I got up and pulled his left arm over my shoulder and took him to the closest cow farm. (What? he saved mine the best I could do I save his).

He sucked the blood of the cow. I didn't get sick cause I know what cows blood is like. I take animal blood to strengthen my own so it's kinda the same. When he finished he grabbed my waist and flew me up to a blimp. My dad's blimp, and tony and Seth were there. Okay weird. We landed gentley and I took tony into an embrace. How the hell did he get here? Then a young boy who looked like the one who saved me talked to his brother. I heard then whisper. "Is that her?" And he nodded. I let tony go and went to the two boys and asked "okay one where are we and tony and Seth how are you here?" They looked at me and one talked.

"I'm Rudolph and my brother Gregory and we are friends with your brothers" okay weird and Rudolph looked me in the eye and smiled. "Yes, brother she's defiantly the one we are looking for". He said turning to the boys. "em " I spoke up "what am I needed for exactly?". Gregory sighed and sat on the blimp. Then he spoke "you're the one who can set us free" he explained. "y'see you are the one who can help us become humans again". I stared blankly into his eyes then I spoke, "why me?"

Seth looked at his watch and seen it was 10:35, If we weren't home in 25 minutes we'd be undead. I soon got up in fright that we were on a blimp and miles away from home. Tony got up and looked at Seth who then looked at me who I looked at the ground. "How are we gonna get down from here" tony asked and Gregory smirked. Then Rudolph took his hand and Seth's as Gregory grabbed me waist and jumped into the sky. I was pretty scared and I held onto his neck. I looked at him and he smiled and I looked away trying to cover my blushing face. Then he laughed. "What's so funny vampy boy" he was still laughing and then spoke "your cute when your frightened and I can feel your heart race" I turned and looked down and saw that we were close to my house. With minutes to spare went flew into bed. Gregory hid in Seth's wardrobe and Rudolph hid in the corner of Tony's roof so mum and dad couldn't see. They rushed upstairs and seen we were all sleep and they headed to their own room. I could barely hear Gregory and seths quite laughter when I walked in the had photos and stuff on the floor. I had changed into my red football shorts and my old Manchester united jersey. I walked in and nearly died when they had pictures of me in the bath. Seth will pay. This means his toilet training video is coming to YouTube. Yes I'd go there. Then Seth pulled out my life DVD. It had everything since I was born to now like all my birthdays, special occasions my movie yes I was in a movie. My aunts and uncles were singers and they turned an album into a movie. Kinda like mamma mia. I also got a wee bit famous for my singing voice cause I was a little pop star. I know me being a great popstar now nobody remembers after the death of my agent Tina who died in a car crash when we were coming home from a tour with my aunts and uncles. I don't care that no one remembers cause I want to be normal and not in the spotlight all the time. Then was my sport achievement's that were all football and hockey. Then was my junior prom. The night I will always remember or try to forget. When my date stood me up cause he was scared cause he was unsocial, really, so I went with Derek who had no date and I kinda should had asked him first instead of going for that dork. Then was our last day in America and we turned it off. Tony fell asleep when I turned on Seth's. You know for the crac. I had to because he made my life out to be a Hollywood dream which died with Tina. Sadly. Afterward I left for bed and we let Rudolph and Gregory stay cause the vampire hunter was in our area so we let them hide here.

Next morning I awoke in shock after some strange dream that a mysterious family came to vist us the week after I was born and they talked about me being the chosen one and that when I was old enough I was to help the family. Austin and Seth played with Gregory, Rudolph and a young girl who must have been their sister. The thing is they hadn't changed. Well vampires duh, the have been the same for 300 years. Then I hear that at one stage of my life I was to fall in love with Gregory. Yeah right. When the adults told him he had a happy face and looked at me in a cot and he stared up at me and then kissed my fore head and my parents and his parents were pleased that someday I would be with him. Well when he's a human yes. Then they left and as they did Gregory looked into my violet eyes and wisperd " ill know you when is see your eye and then he kissed my fore head again.

I woke to see my room and I got dressed into my uniform. Great school. My uniform want that bad, it was a black skirt with a blue, short sleeve shirt and a navy and green tie and a green tie with the school crest on the left hand side on my chest then just black flats. I got up to see my dark blond and dip dyed pink hair. It was crazy. I brushed it down then loosely curled it and pinned back my fringe. I walked into tony and he was getting ready, then I walked into Seth who was talking to Gregory and I seen he was talking about some dream that they heard I had. I heard Seth whisper "she had that dream of that day I knew she would know she knows all and we can carry on finding the stone" I walked in and seen that he had no shirt on yet so I covered my eyes and pretended that my eyes were burning. "Ah Seth I'm blind". I said trying not laugh, but I can help it he takes the mick of me why not i. he stood there buttoning his shirt and leaned on his closet door. "Morning wow 7:30 and already an insult new record" he said sarcastically as he tried to button his shirt. I the greatest sister of all time helped him. I pushed him a side to see 'what's in the closet' and he tackled me to the floor. I got up and ran to the door and opened it to find Gregory stayed the night. "what's he doing here" and he smirked. I sat on Seth's messy bed and waited for my answer. "I let him stay cause rookery was driven in this area last night" seth said and then messed my hair, dragged me by my foot and out the door. Then slammed it and I walsted into tony while trying the get my Bobbie pin back in my hair. "hey tony is Rudolph still here cause all faithful is in his room with Gregory" I walked over and opened the chest and Rudolph was still asleep he l looked adorable. "the poor kid is all tucked out" I knew he was awake and as I left the room he actually blushed, hmm I didn't know they could do that. I went for breakfast and grabbed an apple, my lunch and my school bag. Mum rushed us to the car and dropped us to school. We said our goodbyes and walked into the school. It wasn't bad I made three new friends, Emma, lisa and Danielle. They were so nice to me and we have all the same classes, so that's good. Seth made a friend to, Jeremy, who actually scares me and it takes a lot to scare me. Tony sadly made none.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not updating but I want ideas cause I don't know were this is going so please help cause I'd love to hear what ya have to say. Thanks for the reviews your real sweet. XD


End file.
